Chocobo Feather
The Chocobo Feather is a recurring, single-use item that is frequently used to cast Haste on a character. It has also appeared as an accessory and key item. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII The Choco Feather is an accessory that increases Dexterity by +10. It can be won during disc 1 by winning all eight battles on the Battle Square when looking for the Keystone, or bought in Wutai. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Chocobo Feather is a key item that adds the Chocobo summon to the Digital Mind Wave. It can be found in a treasure chest in mission 8-4-1. The Fat Chocobo Feather is a rare item that can be used in Materia Fusion to give the synthesized Materia HP +10% for each feather used. Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy X Chocobo Feathers not only appear as items, but can be found in the field to denote a spot where the player can jump to another location while riding a chocobo. Final Fantasy X-2 The Chocobo Feather casts Haste on a single character. Final Fantasy XI Chocobo Feathers are sold at Chocobo Stables, and can be used for low-level arrow fletchings and other Clothcrafted goods. Much rarer are the Black Chocobo Feathers, used in high level Clothcrafting. Final Fantasy XII The Chocobo Feather is loot acquired from chocobos. Four can be sold toward unlocking the Eye Openers at the Bazaar. A Chocobo Feather may be sold for 480 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobo Feathers are an item obtained from Botany in the South Shroud, and are used in a variety of Synthesis recipes. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Chocobo Feather is an accessory that doubles the Exp earned, but has a 30% chance to break after battle. It is won after fighting enough battles on certain Play Plans. Bartz carries a Chocobo Feather with him as a good luck charm, and gives it to Squall to help him when he decides to travel alone. Squall carries the feather as a reminder of Bartz and Zidane, and at the end of Bartz's storyline returns the feather to him before he fights Exdeath. After Bartz is victorious, the Chocobo Feather transforms into Bartz's crystal. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chocobo Feather accessory returns with the same effect as before. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Chocobo Feather is used during Field Music Sequences (FMS). It activates in the Feature Zone, and ensures the player will be successful in calling a Chocobo. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocofeather from ''Final Fantasy VII appears as a Rarity 2 accessory. Non-Item Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Sazh's crystal is the shape of a chocobo feather. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Brain Blast quiz it is revealed that a Chocobo Feather accessory is considered to grant wishes, but is seldom used because of its smell. Final Fantasy Tactics When a Chocobo unit has been KO'd on the battlefield, it's KO sprite will be that of a chocobo feather. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Animist unit is holding an item similar to the Chocobo Feather at the Chocobo Rush ability. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Yu Hayakawa and Choco Billy from ''Final Fantasy VII both wear Choco Feathers around their ears. In Final Fantasy VII, it serves no real purpose other than decoration, but in Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Yu uses the feather to communicate with his chocobo, Chobi. Gallery Category:Support Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Accessories Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Items Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Items